Journal of Shukketsushi
by DarkMagic15
Summary: Journal of my stay with the Houkibishi on Shukketsushi.*please tell me if you like it.. tell me if u hate it and what to fix.*


Journal of Shukketsushi

July 9- Arrival

We have arrived at a very enticing island. It is lush with greens, reds, and blacks. The trees stand so close together it looks that only one person may pass through at a time. The trees seem to be shadowing the land and giving it some enchantment. We saw natives as we approached but they seemed to have run away from us. My crew and I got off the ship and I gave a strict instruction that nothing be touched that was found. As soon as we got under the trees we started to see shapes move about among the trees. We couldn't decipher if it was just our imaginations, animals, or people. The natives were coming toward us not as enemies but as friends. The natives were dressed in cloaks of the finest silks of black and dark red. They were adorned with jewels of emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. The natives call themselves Houkiboshi, which means Abandoned Star. The Houkiboshi's call their island Shukketsushi, or Bleeding Death. The people brought my crew and me some water and wine to drink. As we got into the trees more you could see fruit that could not possibly exist in the dark. There were fruits of every color imaginable. So rare and ready to be picked that I believe they would be worth a fortune to whoever had them. All of the trees had lanterns that were lit. They gave off an eerie light, almost as if the trees themselves were walking with us rather than individual lights in the tress. Then they took us to their homes among the trees. They live in cleared out areas of the forest that are shaped like circles. Each circle had a bonfire going. The fires were taller than the trees. The fires were all surrounded by rocks as big as Great Danes. They tell us that in each circle community there are three families, all of which are related. The circles seemed to have been positioned around one huge circle that held a cabin of the darkest wood imaginable. So rare it is to see that kind of wood. We were told that there leader lives there. They also say that he doesn't come out during the day. As we entered the center circle the people started to dance and sing. They had prepared a feast for us. The poultry they served was so delicate it fell apart in your mouth. The vegetables tasted unlike any that I have other had. The wine they served us was made from the most exotic red berries that I have ever had. Once night began to descend the Houkiboshi took us to a circle that was uninhabited. They showed us to different cabins where my crew were to sleep. Then they took me to a cabin that was in the center of all the others. There they left us. The night is as black as the new moon. You could not even see your hand in front of your face. It is so dark that I have to use three candles to write in my journal. As I look out the window I can see figures moving among the trees carrying lanterns. As I tried to leave my cabin I was blocked by two men cloaked in dark red silk. They tell me that the woods are not safe at night for someone to wonder around.

July 10- Dawn

When I woke up this morning it was dawn. You could not see the sun but you could see the sun's rays filtering through the trees making the forest look like there were people holding flashlights high in the trees. It is very calm and serene; almost like a spell has been cast over the island. When I opened my door I noticed my crew was talking with the Houkiboshi and they were in cloaks of black. I also noticed that all the cloaks were black except for a precious few who stood away from the group. Two of the red cloaked people came walking toward me. One had clothes and a cloak in her arms and the other had food. As they got to me they bowed. That was unexpected. The woman handed me the clothes and asked if I wanted help getting dressed. I respectfully declined of course. I know it does not suit my status to accept help with menial things. The man carrying the food took it into my cabin while I followed behind him. I got dressed and ate. When I went to leave the cabin the woman was still there but my crew was not. I asked her where they went and she told me hunting. They hunt animals of all kinds. Deer, rabbits, and elk seem to be there main choices of meat. They hunt pigeon, quail and duck as their birds of choice. It is strange how they hunt. They are skilled enough not to leave a single drop of blood behind and can kill in one shot. I am still in aw of how spectacular they hunt. I fear that they are even better than the Great Hunter Ryuk. When they hunt they skin the animals and use the entire hide for things. They also use the bones for there tools. They leave nothing behind. The tools they use are a bow and arrows made of oak wood and bones sharpened to points. They also use hatchets. The women hunt as well as the men. The women do more of the gathering of berries then hunting. While on the hunting trip I learned from the woman leading me around that they worship a man who is ice cold to the touch. He is very witty and illusive. Almost as if he has lived for more than one lifetime. She also told me there is a prophecy that one day a woman, with two toned hair, who controlled men would come and protect the Houkiboshi from their leader. She would stand up against the wrong doing that has been happening. Is it weird that I have two toned hair and also control a crew of all men?

July 10- Night

It is now around midnight and I am going to meet the Houkiboshi leader, Zangetsu. It is very strange that their leader would want to see me. I am writing before I go because I do not know how this will turn out. Some say he is as gentle as a dog and as sweet as a honeysuckle while others say he is cruel. I will soon find out. This land, Shukketsushi, is beautiful and full of rare and enchanting stones that if I survive I will bring some of the brightest ones back. I will also bring the sweetest and bitterest tasting fruits back. Also I will get some meat that is the most delicate and freshest one has ever had. I must go now. They are waiting for me. Until I return I must end this entry.

July 10-11 my return from Zangetsu's company

It was just after dawn when I got back to my cabin. The sunrise from the beach was so breathtakingly beautiful that I swear the gods would have been envious. All of the reds, oranges, and blacks looked as if they had just been freshly made. The ocean turned a bright red with the rising sun. It looked as if someone had been bleeding in the water. Zangetsu told me that the water being red at dawn was why he came to this land and called it Shukketsushi, Bleeding Death. The leader took me all over the island. He showed me the trees that were so lofty that it looked as if the night sky had swallowed them whole. The sap from these trees makes the darkest, most splendid tasting syrup I have ever had. It tastes like honeysuckle mixed with tea leaves. Zangetsu showed me the "Night Berries" as the Houkiboshi call them. These berries thrive in the dark and whither in the sunlight. They taste like raspberry mixed with blackberry mixed with strawberry. It gives the person eating them an exotic yet delightful taste. Such a rare sight to see imagine how much they would be worth. Zangetsu talked about The Yogen or "Prophecy." He is certain that I am the one mentioned, but I am not so sure. He told me that the people in the dark red cloaks are not humans but not monsters either. He says they are a rare breed and that he is one as well and that he needs a woman beside him to help that breed thrive. I am so confused. Enough about the prophecy for now. Zangetsu seems to be a very calming and seductive man. He does not seem cruel at all right now. People say that you have to get to know him before his bad side shows. We will see considering I am hoping to be here awhile longer. Time to go get some sleep; I have been up since dawn yesterday. I will write more in a few hours.


End file.
